PANIC! At the Hospital
by Wyoming
Summary: I gave her a panic attack. Damn, I might be a bastard, but I never thought that I’d actually give someone a medical condition. Why do I constantly have to hurt her?"


Title: PANIC! At the Hospital

Pairing: House/Cameron

Rating: T for language

Warnings: Nothing really I guess, I think they were pretty in character, and it's not AU…which is what my fics usually are lol

Summary: _I gave her a panic attack. Damn, I might be a bastard, but I never thought that I'd actually give someone a medical condition. Why do I constantly have to hurt her?_

A/N: This one happened because I was really bored, and am currently stuck with _I Need You. _I didn't even have a plot when I started this fic. The first sentence I wrote, I still didn't know what the plot was going to be, so this is pretty much my creative rambling. I hope you guys like it. I'm supposed to be studying……oh well! Lol Enjoy.

**PANIC! At the Hospital**

Allison Cameron was tired. Incredibly tired. She'd been out with her girlfriends the night before, and had gotten about an hour of sleep before her pager went off.

It was supposed to be her day off.

Nonetheless, it was marked emergency, and it was House. Maybe he really needed her for something. She hoped that it was really important, because with the way she was feeling, and the fact that stress was starting to catch up with her, the tiniest thing could set her off, and break her.

She strode into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, tucking a piece of dark brown hair out of her eyes as she walked up the stairs to the diagnostics floor. She faltered a bit on the top stair, feeling almost too tired to walk the stairs, but not lazy enough to take the elevator only one floor. She sighed and then walked to the diagnostics room, puzzled to see that neither the "delinquent" nor the "wombat" was there. A delicate hand pushed open the door to House's office and her eyes met with the disheveled diagnostician, who was playing his gameboy at his desk.

"House, what the hell is going on?"

"Oh! One of my ducklings finally made it. Figures it's you. Even on your day off you'll still come running."

Cameron sighed and then rolled her eyes. "House, what the hell do you want?" she asked.

"I need you to do my clinic duty."

The words that came out of his mouth made Cameron fill with rage. "_What?!_" she exclaimed as her eyes bulged. "You paged me on my day off, made me think it was an emergency, and you want me to do your _clinic duty_? Are you kidding me?"

House just looked at her and shrugged. "You might as well do it while you're here."

Cameron sighed in defeat and walked out of the room angrily. She went down the hall and sighed, then went downstairs to the clinic. She surprised herself what she would do for him sometimes, but today, it wasn't a good time for it.

A few hours later, Cameron finished House's clinic duty. She was just going up to House's office when she saw Wilson coming down the hall.

"Whoa, Cameron, you look like hell, what happened?"

"House happened. I was out late last night because I knew that I had off this morning. I got a page from House this morning; it was marked as an emergency, so I came in. House wanted me to do his clinic duty. His _clinic duty_ Wilson, it wasn't even close to an emergency, what am I supposed to do about that? I'm…I'm.." Cameron's heart rate was high, and before she could even finish her sentence, she was wobbling, and Wilson had to let her lean against him.

"Cameron, you're having an anxiety attack. Cameron!"

She couldn't hear him, she started crying uncontrollably, she was gasping for breaths and she felt dizzy. It didn't help that they were in the middle of the hall either, no rooms were around them, the closest room was Wilson's. He picked her up and carried her into his room, passing House on the way. House turned around and watched as Wilson quickly took Cameron into his office. He stood there shell-shocked for a minute, then spun on his heel and headed for Wilson's office, downing a vicodin on the way.

"Cameron, Cameron….please stop crying," Wilson's soothing voice sounded in her ears. He'd laid her down on his couch and was kneeling, trying to get her to calm down. He felt her wrist, her pulse was racing, and she was having a hard time breathing.

House barged in a few moments later. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

Wilson quickly turned towards him and glared. "You're what's wrong with her! You did this to her!"

"Obviously I didn't, since I never touched her."

"You may not have touched her, but you sure as hell gave her this panic attack."

"Oh, so that's what's wrong." House then walked over to her, and bent down slowly, as not to hurt his leg. "Cameron," he said, to no avail, she was still crying. He sighed and put both of his hands on her left arm, and looked her in the eyes. "Allison!"

That got Cameron's attention. She snapped her head towards him and her tears were soon reduced to significantly smaller tears as she looked up into his eyes. House took his hands away and then stood up. "Good. You look like shit. Go home," he said as he turned and walked out the door. Wilson sighed and looked down at Cameron.

"Get some rest, I'll go talk to him," he said, almost to himself.

"Go home? After all that, that's all you say is go home?" Wilson shouted down the hallway.

"What else am I supposed to tell her?"

"How about 'I'm sorry', or are you physically incapable of forming the words in that twisted mouth of yours."

"Oh no…I think Jimmy's mad at me," House said, then bit his fist.

"House, you can't do this to her. She got an hour of sleep last night, and you called her in to do your damn clinic duty. You at least owe it to her to give her another day off." With that, Wilson walked away, leaving House to ponder his words.

With a heavy heart, House went back towards Wilson's office. He knew for a fact that he had more feelings than just friends with his young immunologist, but he knew that she would break his heart. She didn't want him, she needed him. She needed to fix him.

He stepped into the doorframe of Wilson's office, and the sight he saw broke his steel heart. There was Cameron, the very strong doctor that he knew her to be, sitting on the couch, head in her hands, crying. He didn't move yet, he didn't want her to know that he was there just yet. She got up and tried to cross to Wilson's desk, oblivious to the fact that House was there. She could barely see. She made it to Wilson's desk, and then pushed away from it, took another step, and started to wobble. Her dizziness was causing her to falter. Just as he saw her start to fall, he stepped forward and caught her just in time.

"You should lay down," he said softly as he helped her to the couch. The softness in his voice surprised her, she hadn't heard any sort of sarcasm in his voice at all. "Go to sleep. I'll take you home when you wake up."

House walked out of the room, and Cameron fell asleep promptly, tired of the outside world.

_I gave her a panic attack. Damn, I might be a bastard, but I never thought that I'd actually give someone a medical condition. Why do I constantly have to hurt her? She's so sweet and innocent…no, I can't be thinking like that. I don't love her. I can't love her, she'll hurt me, just like Stacy did. I must have been meant not to get married. No woman can put up with me, and I won't let anyone in. I wonder what would happen if I did let her in. Maybe I should try it. No! Ugh, if I get hurt, I'll never live with myself. But would she hurt me? I don't have to be miserable, I have to try._

House was outside on top of the roof, contemplating everything. He wanted to let her in, to love her, to show her how he really was when he was in love with someone. Sure, he wasn't going to be like the wombat, he wouldn't give her flowers or open doors for her, but he did like to leave cute little notes, just to know that they would make her smile. He'd kiss her in public, so that everyone knew that she was his. No one could have her. She was his, at least, he wanted that to be true.

A yawn caught his attention, someone was behind him.

"Are you stalking me now, Dr. Cameron?" he asked.

Cameron smiled and stepped next to him. "Thank you for calming me down today."

House sighed and looked at her, then out to the New Jersey skyline. He'd better say this before he changed his mind. "I'm sorry I caused it."

Cameron's head snapped towards his, her body turned towards him, and her small hand rested on the brick barrier of the hospital. "Really?" Her spinning around had caused her hair to fall in the way of her eyes. He turned towards her and then pushed the hair to the side of her face.

"Really," he said softly.

Her smile from his apology had soon faded and the look in her eyes was replaced with an intense one. She stepped a little closer, and could feel his body heat against her own. She looked up into his eyes and then looked away. He wouldn't have it. He brought his hand to her cheek. "I'm in idiot," he said softly. "I know you like me, and I was an idiot."

"Is this House Code for 'I like you'?" she asked him with a soft smirk.

House didn't say anything more. He simply dipped his head down and kissed her cheek, not feeling bold enough to kiss her lips. She smiled in approval, and only then did he lean in and kiss her lips. He suddenly didn't care about overstepping any lines. He could feel his heart swelling and pounding out of his chest as he tongue slowly slipped its way into his mouth.

She wrapped her thin arms around him and closed her eyes, shivering at the contrast of the wind and his warm body. She slipped one of her hands up to his cheek, feeling the stubble that lay there.

A few minutes later, they pulled away, and she wrapped her arms around him, and tucked her head underneath his chin, it was perfect, she was the hand to his glove. He kissed her forehead and then looked down at her. "I can't promise you that I'll be a good boyfriend," he told her.

She looked up at him and then smirked a little. "Just because you won't be like every boyfriend doesn't mean you won't be a good one," she said softly.

He smiled. Maybe he wouldn't have to be so miserable anymore.


End file.
